The Move That Made My Life
by Maggie-Chan99
Summary: Savannah and Maggie are close friends who have moved and now attend Sweet Amoris High in their 9th grade year. When these two girl's meet three very handsome boys, relationships will flourish and wilt, hearts will be broken, and other relationships will be challenged. How will these five friends cope with this? Read to find out! (Yay better title and summary... I hope.)
1. Chapter 1

**I have been inspired by Savannah-Chan and I have also become addicted to My Candy Love... They need to give you more than 10 AP's a day! That agrivates me. XD OK... On with the story. Sorry for my sentence long rant. **

* * *

CHAPTER 1

_Stupid new school..._ I thought as I stepped off the bus in front of Sweet Amoris High School. I had to admit, the building was beautiful and big. Where I had moved from, the high school literally looked like a prison. No joke intended.

"Move it." A girl with curly blonde hair shoved past me with two other girls and they snickered.

I frowned and pushed my glasses up on my nose, _Well that was rude!..._ I thought angrily as I made my way through the front door.

The school was bustling and loud and... Confusing. I groaned quietly. _How am I ever going to find my way around here?!_ I thought, already feeling exasperated. "MAGGIE!?" I heard a familiar voice yell.

I turned and smiled wide at my good friend, Savannah. "Hey! What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed.

Savannah smiled huge and gave me a hug, "Well obviously we moved at the same time and enrolled at the same school, stupid."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Oh shut up. I mean give me a break, what are the chances of something like that happening?"

Just then three boys walked up. One with sandy blonde hair, one with bright red hair, and one with silver hair, "You girls are the new students, correct?" The blonde one said, giving a friendly smile.

I nodded shyly, "Y-yes we are." I stuttered. _Idiot... You just made yourself look like a complete idiot!..._

The one with red hair looked amused and I wasn't sure if I was imagining things or not, but I thought I saw the blonde boy go a faint shade of pink, "Um... Well I'm Nathaniel, this is Castiel," He pointed to the red haired boy who in return glared at him. "And this is Lysander."

The silver haired boy smiled at Savannah and I. His strangely colored eyes seemed to linger on Savannah for about a millisecond longer and then flicked away again. Castiel studied the both of us like a new specimen in his laboratory, and I felt uncomfortable under the boys gaze until he finally stopped staring, "What do you all think? Think they'll make it in this school?" He smirked.

"Of course they will. Don't scare them, Castiel." Nathaniel huffed, looking annoyed with him.

Castiel snickered, "If they can escape the wrath of your sister then I'm sure they can..."

Nathaniel suddenly looked worried, "I wish she would stop that..." He sighed. "Anyways, you two need to come with me to finish some registration stuff." He turned to the two other boys. "If you come I'll write a pass for you."

Castiel rolled his eyes, "No thanks. Bye Lysander." He looked at Savannah and I, "Bye girls."

And with that he disappeared into the crowd. "Um..." Savannah wasn't really sure what to say. "OK then?..."

"Sorry about him... He's a real piece of work..." Nathaniel sighed, looking annoyed. "Come on."

The two of us plus Lysander followed the boy down the main hall and entered a side door that had "STUDENT COUNCIL" engraved on the glass. Lysander closed the door quietly behind us as Nathaniel began rummaging through different file cabinets. With a triumphant smile he plucked two manila folders from one cabinet and handed one to each of us along with a perfectly sharpened pencil. "If you would, please fill out the rest of them, and when you finish Lysander and I will show you around school!" Nathaniel smiled again.

Lysander nodded and sat in one of the chairs, yawning contently.

I pulled out some of the papers and found an entire sheet blank. I sighed. _How in the world did you miss that, Mom?_ I thought. I printed my name as neatly as I could on the lines and sighed again at my disgusting scrawl compared to my mothers' neat print. I continued marking the paper until the form had graphite on every open blank.

I fingered through the rest of the papers and paused on my last picture, my 8th grade school picture. It wasn't a bad picture, but it was kind of embarrassing. My hair looked fine, straight, darker blonde and brown eyes looking out from under curled bangs. My glasses sat along the bridge of my nose and fit perfectly to my face, and my braces didn't cause a flash. I smiled slightly at the memory of that school and closed the folder when I had checked all the paper work. "Finished?" Nathaniel asked, standing behind me.

I willed myself not to blush and nodded, handing him the folder. Savannah finished soon after, "Gosh! They forgot so much crap." She sighed, pushing her light blonde hair behind her ear and handing Nathaniel her folder.

He smiled and stored the folders back, "Most parents tend to forget some of it... There's a good hour worth of paper work in there."

"Why is there so much?" Savannah asked.

"Not sure. I didn't come up with the system, I just have to help with it. Oh yes, you two also need your schedules."

Nathaniel opened a separate file and pulled out two schedules and handed them to the us.

Savannah and I had 3 of the same classes out of our 7 period day. Algebra 1, PE, and science.

Nathaniel and Lysander crowed around the two of us. "Hey we have almost all our classes together! Minus the fact that you're in band and I have a free hour for that time because of being student council president." Nathaniel said to me, smiling big.

Lysander smiled casually, "I have 5 of Savannah's classes. I'm also in band, though." He turned to me. "What do you play?" He asked.

"I play clarinet. You?" I blushed slightly.

"French horn." He said, smiling.

Nathaniel had an odd glitter to his intelligent gold eyes that almost seemed hostile. I tried to hide my surprise as he lead us out of the student council room._ Bing bing bing!_ The bell sounded for 3rd hour.

A flash of red signaled that Castiel had joined us. He walked on my other side and snatched my schedule out of my hand, and scanned the page quickly. "I have 4 classes with you." He stated handing it back and grabbing Savannah's, "And 4 with you also."

Nathaniel looked slightly relieved, "Good. We don't want you corrupting them."

Castiel glowered at him, "As if I'd do that!"

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, "I never know with you."

"What's up with those two?..." Savannah asked Lysander.

"They absolutely HATE each other.." He murmured back. "It started quite a while back..."

I took a deep breath and exhaled as we made our way down the hallway. _New school, new life... Wonder what's waiting for me here?..._ I thought, smiling slightly.

* * *

** And there you have it! Chapter one my fanfiction friends. :D Anyways.. As I usually request, review! Give me your input and don't be shy to post some constructive criticism... Just don't be TOO hard with me! ;P Until next chapter? Au revoir! (I love learning French in school... Beautiful language. X3)**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

As we made our way down the first hallway Nathaniel pointed out various different classrooms that were on our schedules. Mr. Parson for social studies, Mrs. Monique for French (No one but Nathaniel and I in our new little group had French.), Mrs. Loretta for algebra, Mr. Smith for band (Which I had with Lysander.) Ms. Lain for reading, Coach Landers for PE, and Mrs. Richardson for science, and some of Savannah's elective teachers. (Mr. Nelson for media and news paper.)

"And that's the gist of it. Since you always have one of us in your classes... You shouldn't get too lost." Nathaniel smiled and lead us back to the student council room when Castiel spoke up, "There's only a few hours left in the day... Why don't we just skip?"

"I'm cool with that." Savannah said, sticking her hands in her pockets.

I rolled my eyes, "Quit pretending to be cool, Savannah."

"I don't pretend. I am amazingly epic beyond the human mind's comprehension." She said.

We both started to laugh and the guys looked kind of amused. Savannah and I then proceeded to dive into a recounting of our many inside jokes and got a few laughs out of them, "OK. Let's get going." Lysander said, leading us down the hall towards the back exit.

"We shouldn't be skipping school..." I said uneasily.

Castiel looked amused, "The teachers don't care. As long as you're making a good grade you can pretty much do whatever you want. The principal's always in her office, too. There's pretty much nothing keeping us here." He said, putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Yeah... And the security is pretty pathetic too. Kids leave school all the time so no one really cares." Nathaniel nodded as we left the building. "So... Where should we go?"

"I think we should show them the park... It's not far away and it's a nice place." Lysander responded.

Everyone agreed and we all made our way to the park. It was a pretty place. There was a big crystal clear pond in the middle with a ring of cobble stone going around it. There were other cobble stone trails branching off into forest areas or one that lead into a big botanic garden full of blooming flowers. "Which way do you want to go?" Lysander asked Savannah and I.

"The longest path." We said simultaneously and laughed.

Lysander smiled, a strange glimmer in his eyes and turned towards a path they led beneath the interlaced branches of tall trees. They created a tunnel like structure almost, casting dappled light and dark shadows along the forest floor, "It's nice and peaceful here..." I murmured, walking beside Nathaniel.

Castiel, Lysander, and Savannah were a ways ahead of us lost in a deep conversation about some sort of book or video game. I wasn't paying enough attention to know exactly, "Mhm... Definitely. I come out here when I need time to think. Thats the nice thing about it... It's only 5 minutes from anywhere it seems." He chuckled.

I smiled, "I'm already starting to like it here..."

Nathaniel's golden eyes shone with some type if curiosity and I could see questions he was dying to ask swimming in them. He said nothing other than, "Yeah. It's a nice little town."

I blushed under his gaze and I looked down. I could tell he hadn't looked away and was still watching me curiously, "If you don't mind... Would you tell me about your family?"

I smiled, "Well, I'm an only child and my aunt requested I come live with her for the rest of my high school years." I began, "My parents were reluctant to let me come but after I begged they finally let me. I have an apartment right across the way from my aunts."

"Why don't you live with her?" He chuckled.

I shrugged and laughed a little, "I don't know. She rented me an apartment as soon as she heard I could come. It's kind of nice, really... To have my own."

"I bet so." Nathaniel said, putting his hands in his pockets and looking up at the glossy green spring leaves.

I smiled, "I'm amazed I made friends this quickly." I murmured, watching a squirrel dash up the trunk of a tree.

He chuckled slightly, "It's not too hard to get along with Lysander and I... I can't say the same for Castiel."

"How did you and Castiel's hate relationship start?" I asked, amusement in my voice.

"Don't really remember... It was a long time ago. I think it was over something little, though... And just kind of stuck." He said casually.

Just then there was a commotion ahead of us, "Hello there sweetheart..."

Some boy our age had grabbed Savannah by the wrist. "Let go of me you creep!" She yelled, twisting her arm.

Her effort was fruitless. The boys' grip was too tight. "Let her go." Castiel hissed.

"Yes leave her alone!" Lysander joined in.

The boy had 3 others with him and when the first punch was thrown at Castiel, the fists began to fly.

* * *

** There we go! Chapter 2! :3 Review, follow... All that good stuff. I will appreciate it very very much! XD **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The boy that had grabbed Savannah's wrist had been knocked backward by a blow from Castiel and was now bleeding out of his nose. Lysander pushed Savannah back with me as Nathaniel ran forward and kneed one of the boys in the crotch.

"LEMME FIGHT!" Savannah snarled, taking a step forward.

I grabbed her arm and managed to hold her back, despite the fact that she was over 5 foot and I was maybe 4'11, "Let. Go." She growled.

I laughed awkwardly, "Why do you want to fight so bad?" I asked, gripping her arm tighter.

"Cuz! That guy just tried to get with this!" She pointed to herself and we both started to crack up.

"YEAH! Touch Savannah, or really either of them again and I will personally rearrange your face." Castiel snarled, spitting after the 3 guys as the sprinted off down the path.

Lysander looked totally calm, as if nothing had happened, "Well that was annoying to have to do..." He sighed, smoothing his clothes.

Nathaniel fixed his tie and Savannah snickered at him, "What?" He asked.

"You look all proper and nerdy..." She laughed.

Castiel smirked and Nathaniel went pink, "Well then..."

"It's OK. Maggie always looks like a nerd. You two match with your nerdyness!"

I noticeably got darker and so did Nathaniel. Castiel snickered and Lysander looked amused.

Nathaniel slipped back beside me with his hands embarrassedly in his pockets as Savannah, Castiel, and Lysander dove into another random conversation, "Don't take it too personally..." I murmured to him and he looked down at me. "She's just like that. She's really nice, though. I promise." I laughed a little at the last part.

Nathaniel smiled, looking oddly happy, "Eh I didn't think she REALLY meant it..." He chuckled.

I couldn't help but blush slightly as his bright gold eyes found my brown ones. I glanced down shyly and heard him make some chucking sound. Lysander looked back with one eye brow raised at Nathaniel. He went bright pink and shook his head quickly and Lysander gave a disbelieving look, turning back around.

I kept my gaze on the trees we past until Nathaniel eventually broke the silence again, "So... Um... Are you allergic to anything?" He asked.

"I'm allergic to penicillin... You?" I answered.

"Most plants..." He chuckled, motioning toward the scenery. "Ironic, eh?"

I laughed a little, "Kind of, yeah."

"Hey Maggie come here! Lysander found a deer!" Savannah hissed at me.

The three of them had stopped and stood still as boards. Nathaniel and I crept up beside them and watched a doe and her two fawns cropping the grass a little ways into the trees, "They're so pretty..." I murmured.

"Yes, they are aren't they?" Lysander chuckled.

"Look, a turtle!" Savannah exclaimed quietly, picking up the startled box turtle by its shell.

I laughed quietly, "Wow Savannah... Wow..."

"What? It's a freaking turtle!" She laughed.

It poked it's head out a little bit and looked around, "Awwwww it's so cute!" Savannah giggled.

"You're so weird..." Castiel said with a smile on his face.

Savannah blushed visibly and I tried hard to hide a grin. I bit my bottom lip as Castiel took the little reptile from Savannah and placed it once again on the ground. "Let's keep going, we still have a lot of time to do nothing."

Everyone laughed and we continued along the trail. 'I can't believe we've found friends this quickly...' I thought, 'Especially good friends like these...'

* * *

** I apologize for the boring chapter... But you've always got those chapters in books... Heh. XD Anyways please review, favorite, follow... All that good stuff and I will see you in the next chapter! ;) (Also a short chapter... Sorry... I was low on ideas for this one. XD Pretty much, I guess this chapter was a space holder. XD)**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The sun was beginning to set and we were all sitting on the side of the pond, watching the water ripple with the reflection of the bright colors. Castiel and Savannah were talking about everything under the sun, Lysander and I had begun a conversation about band and how it worked at Sweet Amoris, and Nathaniel was huddled close to me, attempting to fit in with our nerdy band talk.

"Well it's pretty strict here... The director doesn't like a lot of nonsense, but we do have a good time." Lysander explained, his multicolored eyes nonchalant.

"Good. I like that." I said, smiling.

"Most of the teachers here are like that!" Nathaniel added quickly, "Their great."

Lysander gave Nathaniel a weird look and the blonde went a noticeable pink. I didn't think much of it, other than the fact that he felt left out and wanted to make small talk... And had ended up saying something that had embarrassed him, but there was a different question lingering in Lysander's eyes, but I didn't know what.

"Yes... The teachers here are pretty much the same but with different teaching styles and personalities." Lysander said, leaning back on his hands.

Nathaniel tried to hide a look of relief and turned his face to look at the setting sun. The first shadows of night were beginning to swallow the orange sunlight that streaked through the sky, "I should probably be getting back to my apartment..." I sighed.

Nathaniel looked down at me, "Would you like me to walk you home?"

I blushed, "S-sure." I responded, shifting slightly. "You going home too, Savannah?" I asked.

"Nah, in a while I will." She shrugged and continued her conversation with Castiel.

Lysander stood, "I'm going home too..." He winked at Nathaniel and walked off in the opposite direction.

Nathaniel smiled and put his hands in his pockets as we started waling, "So, tell me more about yourself." He said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite animal?"

"Pet wise? Cat or dog."

"I like cats too! Um... Favorite food?"

"Probably pizza."

"Favorite candy?"

"Pretty much anything chocolate."

He laughed, "Typical. I don't like sweets... Eh. Oh well. Do you like to read?"

"I love to read." I laughed.

He smiled, "Me too!"

We continued on with the random Q and A session until we made it to the apartment complex I lived in. "This the place?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yup... It's not much, but would you like to come in for a while?" I asked him.

He looked surprised, "U-um... Sure. I can't stay for a long time though."

"That's fine." I smiled and opened the front door, going straight to the elevator and pressing the button for the 12th floor, which was the highest up besides the roof.

We awkwardly stood in the small space, listening to the cheap music coming over the speakers. Nathaniel fidgeted with his fingers in a nervous way and after what seemed like an eternity, we reached my floor. I sighed internally in relief at not having to be in such an awkward situation any more. I unlocked the last door on the left side of the hall and pushed it open, "Here we are. Told you it wasn't much."

Nathaniel smiled, "It's a nice place." He said, then he saw all the boxes.

He seemed to hesitate, and then asked, "Would you like some help unpacking all your stuff?"

I smiled, "That's a nice offer, but you said you had to get home soon..."

Nathaniel grabbed a box and plopped it down on the bed, "Eh I'm sure I can explain to mom I was helping a new friend unpack... She'll understand."

I smiled wider and joined him, "Thanks! I really appreciate it!" I said, blushing.

"No problem." He said.

Just then, there was a banging on the door and a shocked sound, "Maggie! What are you doing with a BOY in your ROOM?!" A woman's voice exclaimed.

I could have sworn people in China could have heard her she has been so loud. I winced and went a deep scarlet, "A-Auntie! Calm down he's helping me unpack! H-he's my new friend!"

Nathaniel awkwardly went pink and started to scuff his feet against the carpet.

Auntie rolled her eyes, "Mmmhhhmmm... As IF I believe that. A pretty girl like you alone in your room with a boy so much bigger and taller than you?! That's a terrible combination!" She exclaimed.

"He's in my grade..." I whispered, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Even worse!" She exclaimed and I could tell she was teasing, now that I could brush away some of my initial shock.

I flushed almost purple when I finally realized what she was implying Nathaniel could do to me and he did the same, "A-Auntie! Nathaniel would never do that! G-gosh..." I groaned.

She giggled, "Oh I now... Both of you are so easy! Nice to meet you sweety!" She said, waving to Nathaniel and going to her apartment across the hallway.

"I-I'm so sorry..." I murmured, looking down.

He started chuckling, "It's find it's fine... She's an interesting woman isn't she?"

I nodded, "Yeah... Maybe it IS a good thing I have my own room..."

That got a laugh out of him, "Well I'm happy I got to meet her! Other than the fact that she may be kind of insane, she seems nice."

I laughed too, "Yeah she's really nice!"

We continued to unpack my stuff and I smiled to myself when my back was turned to him, _I think... I think I may have just found my best guy friend..._ I thought, feeling very very happy.

* * *

****

**Aaaannnndddd chapter 4! XD So thanks for the views... But review! Gimme ideas if you've got them! No idea is a bad idea! Unless of course it doesn't relate to the story at all... Then I guess... Yeah... Heh. Oh well. Please and thank you! XD **


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

We finished and my place looked a million times better, "Thank you so much, Nathaniel!" I exclaimed.

He smiled down at me, (saying as he's almost a foot taller.) "Not a problem! Now you get to pay me back."

I blushed, "Wh-what do you mean?..."

He laughed and plopped his backpack down on my bed, "You get to help me with my homework!"

I sighed, "Dang!"

We both laughed a bit and I sat next to him. I could tell right away that he didn't need help at all. He pulled out algebra homework, a reading assignment for com arts, and a sheet of French homework. I took the sheet of French and smiled wide. I knew what every word on the paper meant. He smiled, "Bonjour..."

I laughed a bit, "Bonjour! Comment allez-vous?" (I'll put translation in parentheses XD 'Hello! How are you?)

He smiled a bit wider as we dove into a French conversation, "Trés bien! Merci. Et vous?" (Very good/well. Thank you! And you?)

"Trés bien aussi! Merci." (Very good/well also! Thank you.)

We went on for a couple of minutes until we finally reached the end of what we could say. He nodded slightly, "Your class and my class were lined up well." He smiled and then turned to the work.

I watched as he literally blew through his homework, leaving only a few things on his reading project not done, "How do you finish your work so fast?..." I asked, looking amazed.

"It's not that hard..." He laughed.

"Well... The algebra thing." I explained. I suck at algebra.

He smiled, "Call me over anytime you have trouble with it! I'll be more than happy to help you or tutor you."

With that, he ripped a slip off of a piece of paper and wrote down his phone number and set it on my night stand. I thought I saw a faint blush rise to his cheeks. _I'm probably imagining it..._ I thought.

"Holy-! It's already 9?! I have to get home." He looked reluctant to leave. I could tell he didn't like being home. "Bye, Maggie. I'll see you tomorrow!"

With that he grabbed his stuff and walked out the door, closing it. I smiled slightly and not even a minute later, my aunt stormed in and plopped down beside me, "What happened?! Did he kiss you? If he touched you somewhere he shouldn't have he's so dead-!"

I blushed dark red, "N-no, Auntie! He helped me unpack and then we had a short conversation in French, then we looked at the rest of his homework!" I exclaimed, embarrassed.

Auntie grinned, "Ooo... French... The language of love."

I blushed darker, "Oh stop!" I couldn't help but smile.

Auntie giggled, "Alright. You'd better get ready for bed. Your first real day of school starts tomorrow!"

And with that, she left the room and closed the door, going back to her apartment across the hall. I went and locked all the locks on the door. I saw a plate of food sitting on my table and smiled. I reheated it in the microwave and scarfed it down. I then showered and got ready for bed.

I grabbed my phone and the slip of paper with Nathaniel's number on it and smiled as I put his number into the phone. _I can't already like someone... Oh gosh no... It never works out when I like someone the moment I meet them... Maybe... Maybe this will be different. Maybe this time it will end up good..._ I thought, smiling a bit wider.

And with that pleasant thought in my head, I fell asleep. (This is one of the few times that I don't end the chapter when the main character falls asleep... Just because this chapter seems kind of boring.)

I awoke to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock the next morning and almost laughed. My first actual day of school at Sweet Amoris was on a Friday.

I got up and went to the cabinets in the little half kitchen in the back of my apartment and found it chocked full of food. _My word, Auntie..._ I thought, taking one of the 8 boxes of cereal off of the shelf.

I poured a bowl full and started eating quickly because I almost always run out of time... And the fact that I had to walk to make the bus to get to school. I finished scarfing down my meal and started straightening my hair.

It was weird being alone in my own 'house'. It was quiet and peaceful and I didn't have to worry about someone else having to use the bathroom. The only family that I knew of that lived in this town was Auntie and she was pretty much a no rules person. I mean... She wore a fairy outfit most of the times I see her.

I quickly finished getting ready, double-checked that I had all my stuff, and made my way down to the common area of the apartment complex and out onto the side walk to wait for the bus.

Once the big ugly yellow vehicle opened the doors for me and a few other kids, I stepped on and awkwardly seeing no one I knew, sat in my own seat. The ride was fairly short and I got off again in front of the big school for the second time, _First real day..._ I thought. _Lets try to make it a good one, shall we?_

* * *

**Okie dokie. As usual, I will ask... More like beg for reviews. Pleeeaaassseee say something! I want to have your feedback! XD Of course you obviously don't have to... But pretty please? :3 XD Anyways... I will see the regular viewers and random people who have read it once or occasionally read it in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I walked into the school and found my locker. After three failed attempts at opening my lock, I frustratedly gave up and decided to lug around all my junk in the backpack. _So far... Not the best day ever.._. I thought, sighing.

I made my way to my first class as fast as I could, trying go prevent anything else from going too wrong. I sighed inwardly in relief as I stepped into Mr. Parson's class. Nathaniel smiled at me and gestured to the empty seat next to him. I gladly take it and set down my heavy bag of stuff.

The room was set up with five tables with two chairs along the long parts and one at each end. All in all there were 30 seats. Only about 23 of them were filled. Nathaniel sat and I sat at a table alone. No one else was there, "Why did you sit alone?..." I asked, pulling out my social studies binder.

He gave me a sheepish smile and said, "Because I wanted to focus better on the lessons. Most of the people in this class are talkative... Plus I don't have any friends in this class... Until now, of course."

I smiled, feeling bad for him, "Oh... That's kind of sad."

"Yeah... I guess it is. But hey! Like I said, now I have you."

That made me blush, and I prayed to God he didn't notice it, "Y-yeah!" I stammered, starting on the morning assignment.

I could feel Nathaniel's gaze linger on me for a moment, but I managed to shrug it off and finish the question on the Revolutionary War.

The rest of social studies was a drag, but I learned that the teacher, Mr. Parson, was a pretty fun guy. He liked to joke around and be sarcastic, so maybe social studies wouldn't be too awful bad with him as the teacher.

The rest of the school day (Yeah... Sorry for skipping the whole day... I'm not the best at school scenes and besides, who clicks on a story going 'Ohmigosh OHMIGOSH... I hope I get to read a school scene in this story!' XD If you do... The I sincerely appologize. XD XD XD) went by pretty fast and by the end of it, I'd gotten the gist of Sweet Amoris. It was just like any old high school with the bratty, popular kids being at the top of the popularism food chain

Nathaniel and I met up with Lysander, Savannah, and Castiel after the last bell, "We aren't sticking around long. Me and Castiel are going to go hang out for a while." Savannah told me casually.

"Don't let him bite your head off..." Nathaniel said, raising an eyebrow in Castiel's direction.

The red head grumbled something offensive and rolled his eyes, walking away talking with Savannah.

Lysander looked casually in their direction as the disappeared over the hill, "They've gotten very close, haven't they?" He commented.

Nathaniel grinned, "Aw, is someone jealous?..."

Lysander shook his head vigorously, "N-no! I'm not jealous, I'm happy for Castiel!"

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, "Mhm... Whatever."

Lysander grit his teeth, "It's true!"

I couldn't help but laugh. I was pretty sure Lysander was telling the truth, but even so his argument was ridiculously weak, "So, what do you guys want to do?" I asked, hoping to stop the mini feud.

Lysander shrugged, "I can't hang out, I have to tutor a kid on the French horn." He said, "I'll see you guys later."

And with a slight wave, Lysander dissapeared in the direction of his home... Or maybe the random kid's home?... "Well that just leaves us then, now doesn't it..." Nathaniel chuckled.

I nodded, feeling slightly awkward, "Yeah, guess so!"

"Well... We could go to the park after we drop out stuff off?..." Nathaniel offered.

I smiled, "Yeah... I like that idea." I murmured.

••••••••••••••••• Savannah's POV

Castiel laughed as I epically failed to skip my rock across the pond, "Woooowwww... Good job, Savannah!" He teased, throwing one that skipped four times.

"Oh shut up!" I laughed along with him.

After school we had decided to go to the park just to hang out for awhile. I'd seen Maggie and Nathaniel walk by but Castiel refused to let us join them. He honestly was acting kind of weird this evening...

"Hm... So, what do you want to do now?" He asked, looking up at the sky with a thoughtful look on his face.

I shrugged and drew in the dirt with a stick, "Dunno. Whatcha thinkin about?" I asked, suddenly curious.

Castiel kind of smirked, "Nothing important..." He murmured.

We fell into another awkward silence and I stood up, "You want to go for a walk?..." I asked.

Castiel stood beside me and nodded, "Sure. Sounds cool with me."

He lead us down a path opposite of the one Maggie and Nathaniel had taken and the I _knew_ something was up. I understood the avoiding Nathaniel part, but he didn't mind Maggie.

We walked in silence, listening to the birds in the trees until we reached a little clearing that seemed like no one had been in very often. It was over grown and secluded with a single stone bench by the tree line, "This is kind of a nice place." I said, enjoying the quiet.

Castiel smiled and nodded, "Yeah... I come here quite a bit. It's nice."

He plopped down on the ground and I raised an eyebrow, "What about the bench?..." I asked.

"It's almost broken..." He said, pointing to a big crack down the middle.

"... Oh... Whoops." I smirked and sat beside him, looking up at the sky.

After a long pause, Castiel finally spoke, without moving his gaze from the grass, "Hey, Savannah?..." He asked.

"Huh?"

He mumbled something I didn't catch and I asked him to repeat it and then, very quietly he said, "Alright, listen... Like you... It have been very long, but it's like one of those little fairy tale things you know?..." He said, looking me in the eye.

I felt myself blush and I looked away. "O-oh..." I stammered, "U-uh yeah I understand..."

"So... Do you like me back?..." He questioned, slightly pink himself.

"I... I do..." I murmured, smiling.

He grinned huge, "Alright... Then will you go out with me?"

I nodded slightly, "M-Mhm..."

Castiel chuckled happily and slid his hand over mine.

_Well look how far I'VE come on such a short time... Already dating Castiel..._ I thought with a smile.

* * *

**Who would've expected that? :D jk... A lot of you probably had your assumptions. XD Anyways... Sorry this took so long to post, I've had a ton of homework recently and it's been hard to work. So as usual, review! I love your feedback on my work. :3 See you all later! ;D **


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 (Maggie's POV)

I caught Savannah in the hall at school the next day grinning, "What happened?" I asked her.

"Nothing happened." She shrugged simply.

I huffed in annoyance, "Come on, something had to have happened!"

"Like I said, nothing happened!" She then went pink and added quietly, "Except that Castiel asked me out..."

I bit my lip to keep from yelling in happiness for her, "Awwwww! That's so cute!"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Oh shut up!" She laughed, "It's not that big of a deal!"

"But it is!" I exclaimed, "Castiel's got a heart of stone!"

"That isn't true!" She hissed defensively, "Castiel is a very sweet... Bad boy..."

The words 'sweet' and 'bad boy' did 'not' mix very well, "Erm... OK?..."

We both laughed, "And how about you and Nathaniel? How'd that work out, hm?" She asked me cockily.

I went pink, "It was fine... We walked in the park for a little while and then he took me back to my apartment and helped me catch up on work..."

Savannah cocked an eyebrow, "Is that ALL you two did in your apartment?..." She asked with a wink.

I flushed darker and stammered, "Yes! Why do people think that that's the _only_ thing a girl and a boy can do together alone?!"

Savannah cracked up at my embarrassment, "Welllllll it's just funny that you like nerdy Nate..."

"He's not a nerd! He just doesn't like to get in trouble and does his work like he's supposed to!" I argued.

"Yep. Nerd. You two will be the nerd couple of the century!" She said, laughing at her own joke.

By now I was bright red, "Haha, very f-funny..."

Stuttering didn't help me at all, Savannah just laughed harder, "That was the most pathetic argument 'ever'!"

"Oh would you shut up!" I grumbled, making my way down the hall to my first class, "Have fun with nerdy Nate!" Savannah yelled after me, laughing.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I flashed back at her as she made her way in the opposite direction, laughing like an insane person.

I tried to clear the blush from my face (which failed bitterly) as I walked into Mr. Parson's class and took my seat next to Nathaniel.

He raised an eyebrow at me as I pulled out my binder, "What's got you all red?" He questioned.

He himself made me blush worse, "I-it's nothing... I fell in the hallway and you know how I'm easily embarrassed." I lied.

He smiled a bit, "Are you alright?" He questioned.

I glanced up at him and then back down at my paper, "Y-yeah I'm perfectly fine..."

He chuckled, "Well that's good." He murmured, turning back to his assignment.

Mr. Parson stepped up to the front of the room, "Alright, students. As you all very well know, the end of first quarter exam is tomorrow..."

"What?" I questioned, "Do I still have to take it since I haven't been here?..."

Mr. Parson smiled pleasantly, "Of course you do! I gave you all the notes you'd need!"

I nodded once and sighed. He passed out study guides to everyone and then went back to his desk, "Dang it..." I mumbled under my breath.

Nathaniel smiled gently, "I'll help you study, as always." He chuckled.

"Thanks... I really appreciate it, I must really be taking away your family time." I laughed a little.

"Pht, I don't care about that." He said flatly, "My family doesn't trust me."

I had to have looked surprised because he smiled in amusement at me, "I picked on Amber when we were little, so they don't trust me at all now. They don't particularly like me much either..." He explained.

I felt sorry for him, "I'm so sorry, Nathaniel... I wouldn't have mentioned it if I'd known..."

"No! It's OK! I mean, you needed to know sometime!" He tried to look cheerful.

"Oh... I'm still sorry though..." I smiled.

"You apologize too much." He teased, nudging me gently.

I laughed a little and we started on our study guides, Nathaniel helping me through it.

As my poor luck would have it, I also had EOQ's (End of quarter) exams in science, algebra, and French. And Nathaniel had to help me with ALL of it.

I sighed in exasperation as the last bell rang and Nathaniel quickly joined me as we got outside, followed by Lysander, then Savannah and Castiel who had his arm around her shoulders. Nathaniel didn't look happy that Savannah had fallen for his arch enemy, "Hn, I see you two are happy... What are you going to do about the tests, Savannah?"

She smirked, "I'm going to wing it." She shrugged, "Castiel and I are going out to eat tonight."

Nathaniel drug a hand down his face, "You're going to WING tests over topics you've known about for a day now and instead of studying go out with your boyfriend who you met two days ago?!"

Savannah nodded cheerfully, "Yep! That's the gist of it!"

I couldn't help but also be a little frustrated with the relationship. They _did_ hardly know each other and Savannah had _no clue_ about what the information on the tests would be. This was already a nightmare.

I noticed that Lysander hadn't said a word, but he almost looked angry as he watched the couple walk away laughing, "What's wrong, Lysander?..." Nathaniel asked.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his silver hair, "Nothing, other than the obvious." He said cryptically, walking off.

"He's always so closed up." Huffed Nathaniel, kicking a rock, "This is all so... Oi!" He mumbled.

I nodded once and wondered if Nathaniel liked Savannah, then quickly brushed it aside as his eyes reflected annoyance and no jealously, "She's an idiot to date that jerk." Nathaniel huffed.

"Hey... Come on, it's not like he's hurting her!..." I tried to argue.

He shot a glare at me, "Castiel is a horrible boy and a terrible influence. Their going on a _date_ instead of studying for tests."

I winced slightly at his harshness, "I-I'm sorry..."

He looked slightly surprised an ashamed, "Sorry... That was a little much, wasn't it..." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

I smiled a little, "No! It's OK... I didn't know you hated Castiel so much..."

He chuckled and ruffled my hair, saying as he was pretty much a foot taller than I was. I blushed bad and he smiled, "Alright, let's go work on studying."

* * *

**I hope that was a good chapter! XD I haven't worked on this in forever! I'll try to update my stories quite a bit this week, we're on break! X3 So, review please! And if I don't end up updating on Christmas, merry Christmas! (And if you don't celebrate Christmas... Merry/happy whatever you celebrate! :3)**


End file.
